Não Posso Ser Perfeita
by house of hades
Summary: A noite em que Annabeth fugiu de casa.


**Então, aqui estou eu em mais uma oneshot.**

**Eu não sei o que me deu, mas agora eu estou fazendo fanfics tristes e dramáticas, e essa é a fanfic que eu mais gostei de fazer. Disparado. Eu pus tudo de mim que eu pude nela, e eu meio que gostei do resultado. Ela foi baseada na minha música preferida, chamada Perfect, do Simple Plan. É sobre o dia em que Annabeth fugiu de casa. Espero que gostem e me deem reviews. :) Beijos da Ana**

Eu Não Sou Perfeita

- Annabeth, o que você fez?! – seu pai gritou, e com força empurrou-a para dentro do quarto e bateu a porta.

A pequena menina loira caiu no chão do quarto com o empurrão violento do pai. Ela chorava magoadamente, e suas lágrimas caíam lentamente, como se não acreditasse que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Ela correu para a porta, tentado destrancá-la.

- Desculpa, papai! Não é minha culpa! – ela gritou para ele, que estava do outro lado – Não é! Não foi de propósito! Papai! – ela começou a soluçar, e sentou aos pés da porta.

Annabeth abraçou os joelhos e chorou com o rosto escondido entre estes. Ela tremia e não conseguia abrir os olhos, porque não queria aquilo de novo. Ela queria que fosse só um pesadelo, e que tudo não fosse daquela maneira. Ela só queria ser amada. Ela queria que seu pai tivesse algum orgulho dela. Ela pelo menos queria que ele ao menos fingisse que gostava da própria filha, mas nem isso ele fazia. Ela o considerava seu herói, mas ele nem mesmo gostava dela. Nada mudaria o que ele havia dito. Nunca. E aquilo ficaria em sua memória para sempre, o ódio que seu pai tinha por ela. E não era por essa briga, ou qualquer outra, mas um conjunto de situações, que a fazia pensar que ninguém a amava. Annabeth era sozinha. Ela soluçou com cada vez mais força, com esse pensamento e ficou cada vez mais com o rosto vermelho e inchado.

Ele preferia os irmãos de Annabeth, ele preferia o trabalho, ele preferia sua esposa, mas ele nunca iria amar Annabeth. Era isso o que ela sentia. Ela sentia como se fosse incapaz de ser amada.

- Não foi minha culpa – ela sussurrou para si mesma, tentando se convencer de que não era sua culpa aquele monstro ter atacado a casa – Eu... – ela soluçou mais uma vez – Eu sei que não foi.

Ela deitou e se encolheu, ainda aos pés da porta, e apurou os ouvidos.

- Eu estou cansado! – ela ouviu seu pai berrar – Eu nunca quis ela mesmo!

- Frederick, nós não temos o que fazer! – foi a vez de sua madrasta – Nós temos de ficar com ela.

- Mas, olha só isso! A entrada nem existe mais! Os vizinhos chamarão a polícia! E o que nós vamos explicar? Foi só um cão infernal, senhor policial, não precisa se preocupar!

- Frederick, ...

- Não! Não, isto está errado! Nós temos que tomar alguma providência!

Ela não se permitiu escutar mais, e levantando, foi em direção à cama, e voltou a chorar.

"Talvez, eu não sirva para nada mesmo" ela pensou, se escondendo em baixo da colcha. Ela se encolheu, até estar abraçando os joelhos novamente, soluçava em silêncio, para ninguém escutar. Não queria arrumar mais confusão. Ela se sentia horrivelmente inútil, ela se sentia um peso na consciência de seu pai, e lhe doía muito escutar aquilo dele. Ela o amava tanto. E era terrível saber que ele nunca quis Annabeth, mesmo que ela soubesse. Ela sempre esperava que ele a amasse, pelo menos tinha esperanças. Pelo menos pensava que poderia amá-la da sua própria maneira. Ela sabia que ele não gostava dela. "Talvez fosse até melhor que eu não existisse", ela constatou em pensamento. Porque ela sabia que as coisas não seriam tão ruins se ela não estivesse ali. E, mais ainda, ela sabia que seus irmãos, sua madrasta e até seu pai seriam mais felizes.

Ela soluçava cada vez mais.

"Eu não sou uma boa menina.", ela pensou, e agarrou o travesseiro "Eu sou uma menina má."

Ela chorava mais, e os soluços que antes eram silenciosos viraram gemidos de dor.

E Annabeth agarrava o travesseiro, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Seus cabelos caíam no rosto, e seus pés descalços estavam gelados, mas nada mais importava.

Porque ela não queria mais nada.

Ela queria que sua família fosse mais feliz, e sabia que, para isso, ela devia estar longe. Ela também seria feliz se estivesse longe deles. Porque seu pai não ia mais poder machucá-la, e tudo seria melhor. Ela não aguentaria mais nenhuma briga.

"Desculpe, mas eu não posso ser perfeita." Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Ela tentou enxergar uma maneira de que talvez tudo não fosse apenas culpa dela.

Mas não havia como.

Ela só imaginou que seu pai poderia apoiá-la. Era seu pai, afinal.

Mas isso não aconteceria, e ela se sentia perdida.

Annabeth tinha um misto de emoções, pois ao mesmo tempo que se culpava, ela se perguntava se realmente era uma menina tão má. Concluiu que seria mais feliz longe deles.

Eles haviam perdido todo o elo que os mantinham juntos. Eles nunca voltariam atrás.

"Não sou perfeita." Ela falou baixo, não mais sussurrando. "E você vai ter que me aceitar."

Ela sentou na cama. Fixou os olhos em algum ponto à sua frente, constatando que isso não duraria para sempre. Ela não aguentaria outra briga.

"Não sou perfeita." Ela disse em um tom de voz normal, e firme. "E você vai ter que me aceitar."

Ela pulou da cama, e correu para o pequeno guarda roupa. Pegou uma pequena mochila vermelha, colocou algumas roupas. Escalou as prateleiras com cuidado, e chegou à caixa de ferramentas de seu pai.

Quando levou para baixo, ela tinha apenas um objetivo: pegar alguma coisa que poderia servir para a própria defesa. Ela agarrou uma martelo grande e pesado, e colocou-o na mochila.

Ela suspirou, quando olhou em volta no quarto.

Ela pegou mais algumas coisas que eram necessárias e colocou na mochila.

Annabeth colocou a mochila pesada sob os ombros, e fitou a janela.

Ela fechou os olhos, e pensou se era aquilo que ela queria.

E a resposta para si mesma foi pular pela janela que dava para o jardim e gritar para seu pai e à quem mais quisesse ouvir.

"Não sou perfeita!" ela gritou "E você vai ter que me aceitar!"

Seu pai abriu a porta do quarto com violência, mas nesse momento Annabeth já corria para longe de casa.


End file.
